<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupid by Spacebirdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804187">Cupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy'>Spacebirdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum plays a bit of Cupid and helps five people that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rarepair Motorsport Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingcereal/gifts">sufferingcereal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My part of the Rarepair Motorsport Exchange I hope everyone enjoys it and that if fulfils the promo :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being in the paddock as a reserve driver had it’s positives sometimes, like on the days he was not scheduled to be in the car he could just wander around the paddock and enjoy the busyness of the people around him. Of course he much rather drove a car himself at all the races but this was still better than just sitting at home not doing anything. Walking past the McLaren hospitality he sees Lando, Alex, who's also there as a reserve, and George standing in front of it. Even from a few meters away he can see how Alex and George gravitate towards each other being soulmates and all. He has seen their mark before and intricate design wrapped around their left upper arm, nearly their shoulder even. When Lando spots him coming their way he waves him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for a bit more, well mostly it was Lando talking while Callum watched Alex and George stare at him with adoration in their eyes. Huh that was weird, but he pushed the thought away for a moment. When they split up Alex and George went to the Williams hospitality and him and Lando went towards the Mclaren hospitality to play a bit of COD.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mind me changing my shirt quickly?” Lando asked while already pulling his McLaren team t-shirt up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure not like I haven’t seen you without a shirt before.” Through when Callum was thinking about it he hadn’t seen Lando without a shirt for quite some time now. Why this was, was actually answered a minute later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LANDO YOUR MARK?!” he exclaimed while grabbing Lando’s left arm “It matches Alex and Georges?” Of course Callum had heard about soul trios but he had never met one before. Three people intended to be together was just something very, very unusual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I know.” Lando grumbled and ripped his arm from Callum’s grip. “If you tell anyone about this I will murder you. No one can know about this, especially not Alex or George!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Callum just couldn’t grasp how someone did not want to tell their soulmate or soulmates that they are their soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be happy with your Marcus but I do not think Alex or George would be particularly happy about the fact that I am also part of their bond. They have been together forever and would probably see me as a nuisance. I just cannot tell them about my feelings. They would just pity and distance themselves from me.”  While Lando was saying this Callum remembered the looks the McLaren driver had received from their friends. It might not just be Lando having feelings for the other thirds of their trio but also Alex and George having feelings for the youngest one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down where Lando had sunk to the ground still fingering the seam of his t-shirt, putting an arm around the brunette driver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I wouldn’t be so sure that that would be their reaction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Lando sniffled, very confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might not notice it but the looks these two give you. Full of adoration and I might even go so far to say it is love.” the taller brunette really wanted to see his friend happy and he knew that he definitely could be with Alex and George if he talked to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t be for real Callum? They might have feelings for me? I just can’t believe that.” Lando stood up and started pacing through the small driver room still shirtless and the soulmate tattoo on full display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When suddenly the door opened and Alex plus George burst in without knocking first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lando we heard-” Alex stopped speaking as soon as his eyes fell onto the still shirtless brunette standing in the middle of the room, frantically looking around for something to cover himself with, but it was too late both Alex and George had already seen the intricate design on Lando’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lando what?” asked George while slowly taking a step towards his younger friend. He grasped the brunette's arm and pulled him closer to get a better look at the mark. “This matches our design.” he gasped while looking between Alex and Lando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why have you never told us that your tattoo matches ours?” Alex whispered, while Callum was slowly moving towards the door. He wanted to leave the three of them alone so they could talk about everything. The last thing he heard before he slipped out of the room was Lando mumbling “I was scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back outside Callum wandered around a bit more before he heard a loud fight. Looking around the corner he saw whom he had expected, the most infamous soulmate couple in the paddock, Esteban and Pierre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Callum knew, they had been friends since they had been children but there had been some kind of falling out. He had never bothered to read what had been said about it because it truly hadn’t been his business. That had been before the two of them had found out they are soulmates and when that came out everyone apparently had expected them to make up but they didn’t and now you had screaming matches between them at least once a race weekend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum actually wanted to leave when the two of them stormed apart, Pierre towards the Alpha Tauri hospitality and Esteban past him towards the Alpine one. What Callum noticed through, was that both of them seemed to deflate and look back without noticing the other did so too. He had helped one person with their soulmates today, maybe he could also help Pierre and Esteban. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum quickly decided to go after Esteban because he seemed the easier to talk to out of the two of them. Running after the tall Frenchman he was glad he caught him before he could vanish into the Alpine hospitality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Esteban could you wait for a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Callum. Yeah sure what is going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not here Esteban. Could we go to your room?” Esteban looked confused about this request but still nodded and motioned Callum to follow him. In Esteban’s room the taller driver gestured towards a chair for Callum to sit on, while he sat down on the massage table in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why did you want to talk to me Callum?” Esteban looked curiously at the younger man in front of him, who clears his throat before starting to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really did not want to spy but I saw and heard you and Pierre fighting again. To me it seemed like both of you did not actually want to fight and seemed very down afterwards.  I just-” Esteban interrupted him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Callum you probably mean well but you seriously have no idea about anything. Me and Pierre- We- Fuck its hard to explain.” A slight shudder ran through the Frenchman and he burrowed his face in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try starting at the beginning.” Callum stood up to sit down next to the lanky man, his arm slug around his shoulders. “It might help to talk about it because neither of you seem happy about this situation and how it is right now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Esteban took a deep breath before starting with his story. He told Callum about how he and Pierre had met when they were younger and how they had become friends quickly, about their falling out when everything became way more competitive. That they had found out they were soulmates soon after Pierre had joined Formula One in 2017 when they had seen more of each other again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We made a deal that we would spend two weeks a year just with each other to satisfy the soulmate bond and this might come as a surprise but we started dating at the end of 2018. We both decided to keep it quiet at first and the fights we had in the paddock in 2019 and the beginning of last year were mostly for show, but when I first brought it up to tell more people or at least our friends about us getting our shit together, he told me he still wanted to wait more time just to be sure it isn’t just fling between us.” The tall brunette stopped himself, taking in a shuddering breath a few tears threatening to spill from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him that I at least wanted to tell my friends but that I could wait for a bit longer. It had hurt that he still didn’t know if he wanted to be with me for real but I could handle it at that point, especially considering how he acted when we were alone. Everytime I would bring it up, we would start to fight and our fights for show in the paddock slowly turned into real fights. It just started to hurt more and more to be with him, while he could not even tell me he actually wanted me for more than just a short while. The beginning of this year it blew up. I asked him again if I could at least tell Lance about us and he said no again. Lance is my best friend and he is super happy with his soulmate. I just wanted to tell him that I am too and he’d never tell anyone about me and Pierre. I then told Pierre that I would leave and that everything was getting too much, especially because he could not even decide if he truly wanted to be with me even though we were soulmates. He let me go without saying anything. It broke something inside me and somehow every time I or he try to resolve this between us it ends in a huge screaming match. The last one you have seen. Callum I just want him back, I still love him so much that I would even be happy with hiding some more time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum laid his arm around Esteban when suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door. Esteban wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and turned towards the door, telling the person on the other side to come in. When it slowly opened they saw a very remorseful and anxious looking Pierre standing in front of it. Esteban stood there just staring at Pierre as if he would just vanish in the next few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Este I- I-” Pierre started stuttering while he still stood in front of the door, a few tears making their way down his cheeks, so Callum got up, pulled the Alpha Tauri driver into the room and shut the door again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you two definitly need to talk. Pierre how much did you hear of what Esteban told me?” Callum pushed both Esteban and Pierre to sit down on the massage bed and sat on the chair himself. He decided to stay here just in case the two needed a mediator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I heard most of what he told you. I actually came here to apologise for our fight. Este I- I miss you so much. I miss what we had and when I heard you talk just now I realised I messed up so much. I just was so, so scared that telling people might rip us out of our bubble and that it might break us again.” the sandy brunette Frenchman explained while feeling for Esteban’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you not say that Pierre? You could just have talked to me. I didn’t even want to tell many people, just Lance and maybe Charles, Daniel and Daniil. And why did you never tell me what you feel for me. I thought you did not love me and just wanted me for a short fling.” Esteban cried. Pierre got up and stood in front of his taller soulmate. He put his hands on Esteban’s cheeks and wiped away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks and then pressed a kiss to his soulmate’s lips. Callum took that as the sign to leave the two of them alone. With a happy smile he looked at the two still standing in Esteban’s room forehead to forehead and then closed the door to give them some privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the evening when Callum was lying in his bed, in the hotel room, he took out his laptop to video chat with his soulmate Marcus, who did not have a race this weekend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Babe.” Callum smiled into the camera, happy that he could talk to his soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cal, why so happy today?” Marcus asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just happy that I have you and can talk to you.” He was interrupted by a sound signaling he had just  gotten a text. He saw that Lando had sent him a text and a photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lando: Thank you for your help Cal. </b>
  <em>
    <span>(picture of Lando, Alex and George cuddling)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cal, what’s with the secretive smile? Are you cheating on me?” The younger one asked with a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No just played a bit of Cupid today.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>